


Needed This

by Anonymous



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BDE stands for Big Dad Energy, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Mando has a PhD (pretty huge dick), Reader Insert, Smut, Spanking, can I blame this on a bizarre lucid dream about the “sweet girl” universe?, mando.exe has stopped working, no thoughts just brown eyes, pretty sure the force doesn’t do THAT, these tags are meant to be warnings I guess but they’re also WHY WE ARE HERE amirite, this could have been slightly dubcon but our heroes are in looooove, uh more kinks tbd I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mando stumbles upon a scene he Did Not Expect. New kink discovered.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 25
Kudos: 221
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rough Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651097) by [guardianangelcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianangelcas/pseuds/guardianangelcas). 



> Uh... there’s no excuse for this. I’m so sorry.

The hum of hyperspace has become your lullaby since you started traveling on the Razor Crest. It’s nearly silent, punctuated by soft blips and beeps from the cockpit one room away. Your little alcove doesn’t have much in the way of creature comforts, but it’s big enough for a padded roll and your warm blanket - one of the few luxuries you’re glad you splurged for at your last stop on Canto Bight.

Maker, that was an experience.

Your body still hums every time you think about that night.

The Mandalorian comes down the ladder from the cockpit, his heavy boots clinking along the metal floor as you shift in your sleep. He slips into the fresher, undressing and showering as quietly as he can, so as not to disturb you.

The little guy has other ideas, it seems.

“Eh?” A soft coo sounds from the edge of your alcove. You blink awake, blearily realizing the Child is tugging at the end of your blanket. 

“Hey, little one. You okay?” You reach out for him, and he wraps three little fingers around your thumb, pulling himself closer and wiggling under the blanket next to you.

“Oh! Oh-okay,” you whisper, huffing an amused breath at him. “I bet I’m warmer than Mando, huh kiddo?”

He doesn’t answer, but snuggles his face against your chest and hugs closer, a pudgy arm holding onto one of your breasts.

“Uh... Mando better be right about you being a baby. If you’re a 50 year old dude getting fresh with me—“

You stop mid-sentence as you see his tiny hand starting to glow.

You’re about to pull him away when you feel yourself filling - your chest tightening slightly. You stare at the little guy, eyes wide, but he’s got his closed and appears to be concentrating.

Finally, he stops. 

You’re a little stunned, to say the least.

You sit up a bit and your breasts feel heavy.

“What.. how...?” you whisper, wincing slightly at how tight they are.

The Child gets up and climbs into your lap, tugging your baggy sleep shirt up and getting under it. He finds your nipple and latches on, suckling gently, careful to keep his teeth out of the way.

You barely have 20 seconds to process what’s happening before Mando comes out of the fresher, wearing his helmet and underwear but carrying the rest of his armor. He’d clearly expected you to be asleep when he walked by.

Your eyes meet his visor in the low light, and you both freeze.

Mando sets his armor down and steps closer, after a few moments. He tips his helmet to the side, studying you.

“Uh.. is he...?”

You swallow and breathe out a nervous laugh, before slowly lifting the hem of your shirt. Mando’s soft intake of breath inside the helmet is almost imperceptible, but you hear it. He moves to stop what’s happening, but you hold up a hand to halt him, signaling that you’re okay with this — or at least, not actively trying to stop it.

However, your breasts are on display, and Mando can’t help himself. He comes closer, sitting down next to you in the alcove, and reaches one rough hand out to touch the nipple that his son is not currently sucking on.

“So this is weird,” you finally whisper, in perhaps your most brilliant feat ever of stating the obvious. “I guess he just—“

“Needed this,” Mando finishes, his voice sounding a bit more gravelly than usual through the helmet. He realizes he’s still touching your breast and removes his hand after another moment.

“You... you look good, you know,” he breathes, low and soft. 

You smile at him a bit desperately, shrugging at the absurdity of this green baby’s sudden decision to make you his wet nurse.

“Thanks,” you say finally, blushing. “I guess he got tired of frogs, huh?” You chuckle, gazing down at the Child, who has finally stopped suckling and is now sleeping contentedly against your bare chest.

“Hmm,” Mando grunts in reply, before gently lifting the Child into his arms and making his way to the pram. He gently sets him inside, and closes the lid with a soft snick.

“Is it okay with you.. if I turn out all the lights?” Mando asks breathlessly, and you’re not certain, but he seems to be trembling slightly.

“Sure,” you whisper in reply, and he sends the cabin of the Crest into darkness with a click.

You hear the soft hiss of his helmet release then, and feel him climbing back in next to you, slipping under your blanket.

“Seeing you like that,” he whispers, his rich, full voice washing over you, “broke something in me, I think.”

“Huh?” You reply softly, confused.

“The kid... he needed a mama, and you... you’re so good to him. He loves you so much. I think... I think that somehow... that made what just happened possible.”

“Hmm. Well, I love him too. He’s a little weirdo, but I love him.”

Mando slides down next to you, nuzzling your chest. “And what about me, sweet girl?”

You huff an amused laugh, sliding your fingertips into Mando’s hair.

“What about you? Feeling a sudden need for milk products?”

You’re half joking, so the last thing you expect is for Mando to tug your shirt up and immediately wrap his lips around your nipple. But that’s exactly what he does.

You whimper at the sensation, fingers tightening in his hair. 

“Stars, Mando... is this what you wanted?” 

He doesn’t answer, but brings a hand up to gently squeeze at your still fuller-than-usual breast. You can feel him through his briefs, hard against your leg.

“Fuck, you taste good,” he whispers against your skin when he breaks away for a breath.

Your world feels like it’s rolled off its axis and is bouncing out of orbit. 

So, is this a thing that happens to you now? Spontaneous lactating? And Mando getting jealous and deciding he needs to be fed too?

You’re still not quite sure you can make sense of it, but Mando’s eager licks and sucks were rewarded with your milk, so your body is apparently on board with whatever is going on. He’s slipped his free hand down to your sleep pants and has worked it into your underwear, sliding two fingers along the outer lips of your pussy.

“Mmm... baby,” you purr at him softly, wrapping him in your arms and holding him closer. You can feel blood rushing in your ears and you’re breathing heavier than your current level of exertion can justify.

You’re not sure when, but he must have kicked off his briefs because you feel the tip of him, sliding warm and wet between your thighs. He’s too low to fuck you properly, but that doesn’t stop him from whimpering when you tighten your legs around his hand and his cock, shuddering to his peak and coming all over your legs. To his credit, he doesn’t pass out, but works his fingers expertly until you follow him over the edge, your whole body tensing and relaxing at last.

Mando releases your nipple, still breathless. “Got-got carried away,” he offers by way of apology. “Should’ve asked you first.”

You chuckle low in your chest. “Not sure I would have believed it if you had,” you reply, brushing your fingers through the soft waves on top of his head. “Went from zero to hyperspace real quick though.”

“Yeah,” he breathes, pressing his cheek to your chest. “So... I think I owe you one,” he says, slipping out of your alcove to get a small towel from the fresher and wipe you clean. He climbs back in next to you, pressing his face to the side of your chest like he never wants to leave again.

It takes you a minute to form a sentence and reply. “Owe me... one what?” 

“A yet-to-be-determined desire,” Mando answers, and you can feel his mouth curling into a smile, mustache tickling your skin.

“Why don’t we sleep on it?” You tuck his head under your chin, releasing a soft sigh as he relaxes.

“Anything you want, sweet girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? Never heard of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another runaway “sweet girl” fever dream makes an appearance
> 
> BUT it could be just the beginning 🤔

“Anything you want, sweet girl.”

Mando’s words echo in your brain over the next few days, and you find yourself all but paralyzed with indecision. 

Anything? Maker, he’s brave. Though, he knows you pretty well by now, so you’re fairly certain he’s not expecting you to ask for something too extreme.

Your experiences prior to traveling with him and the kid were admittedly rather vanilla, and you find it hard to believe he’s explored anything too wild, but you have to ask.

Oh. You have to ask him.

He’s in the pilot’s seat, settling in after clicking into hyperspace, when you find your moment.

“Mando?” You ask, getting up to stand behind his chair. “Can I... ask you something?”

“Of course,” he replies, sounding smooth even through the modulator.

“I was hoping you would tell me... what you think about when you touch yourself... when we’re separated.”

He doesn’t move for a moment. You wonder briefly if this isn’t something he’s into, but then—

“Your mouth,” he responds, sounding a bit farther away somehow. “I... I picture you on your knees for me, nuzzling into my hips and just... opening your mouth... so I can slide into it.”

You can hear your pulse in your ears, and you wonder briefly if Mando can, too. 

“Like this?” You ask, gently rotating his chair and lowering yourself in front of him. You lean closer, wetting your lips with your tongue before unbuckling his pants and carefully freeing his cock. He’s already half hard and you like the idea of getting him the rest of the way on your tongue.

You stare up into his visor as you rub his tip on your lips, and you feel a little drop of wetness spill onto them. You taste it, warm and salty, and give a little hum of pleasure.

“Sweet girl,” he whispers, “I’m supposed to give you your fantasy, not mine.”

“Don’t worry,” you reply, flattening your tongue to lick up the underside of his cock. “You will.”

Mando grunts at that, then whimpers as you suck him into your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks and bobbing up and down. You take him as deep as you can, your saliva coating him and your hand pumping what can’t fit into your mouth.

He’s panting inside his helmet now, and you know he’s getting properly riled up.

“Wanna.. wanna go down into the—“

You pull off with an obscene, wet pop. “Kid is sleeping in there. Better not,” you reply, before flicking your tongue just under the head of his cock.

Stars, he’s shaking. Almost time, you think to yourself.

“Need to... need to fuck you,” Mando grits out, his breathing ragged. 

“Mmm... first you need to get me ready,” you reply, tugging him forward by the knees. “And I think I’d like to sit in the pilot’s seat,” you add.

He moves to get up but you shove him back.

“Didn’t say you needed to get out of it,” you say, standing in front of him. You turn your back to him and peel your shirt over your head, flicking open your bra a moment later and tossing both to the floor. You bend at the waist then, and bring his hands up to slide your pants and underwear down in one smooth motion. You toe out of your shoes but leave on the warm socks he insisted you borrow. They fit you more like knee-highs and keep the cold, metal floor from chilling your feet.

“Fuck,” Mando breathes, reaching to touch your bare ass. He grips it with both hands, warm leather gloves squeezing your soft curves.

“Feels good,” you toss over your shoulder before letting out a whimper as his fingers trail lower, between your legs, and barely trace the outline of your lips there.

You hear shuffling and then bare hands are touching you, and Mando can’t seem to stop himself from pressing a finger in just slightly, feeling the wet warmth gathering at your opening. He just about purrs, then slides his hand forward, cupping you entirely in his palm.

“Don’t turn around, sweet girl,” he whispers before you hear a click and a hiss, then hear his helmet drop into the other seat. His lips are on your neck a moment later and you can barely stand how still and gentle he’s become — all urgency gone in favor of just holding your pussy in his hand.

Maker, it’s perfect. You never want to leave. 

“It’s probably not possible for you to hunt bounties while keeping that hand on me at all times, is it?”

He chuckles into your hair. Stars, even his breath feels good.

You thought his hand was perfect, but then he started moving it — working three fingers at once; one on each of your outer lips and the center on your clit. He moves so gently, it’s almost painful. 

“Maker, I’m not going to survive this,” you moan, and then he goes back to cupping you in his big, warm palm.

Now you’re just getting frustrated.

“Mando... please... need you inside,” you whimper, and he nuzzles his way to your right ear, taking the lobe gently between his teeth and tugging before he responds.

“Not yet, sweet girl. First you need to lie across my lap.”

You’re shaking as you keep your face pointed away from him, climbing back over his legs. His cock is still out, hard and glistening at the tip. It slides over your tummy as you lie down, the cold armor on his thighs making goosebumps rise over your back.

Mando sighs approvingly at the sight laid out before him. 

“Stars, look at you... stripped and offering yourself up to me. And here I thought you were a good girl,” he says, hand sliding over your round cheeks, fingers dipping just slightly between them. 

“I’m not,” you reply in a voice you barely recognize. “I’m a fucking whore for you,” you add before you can stop yourself. “You should teach me a lesson.”

“Yeah?” Mando’s voice rises with a hint of amusement. “Sweet girl, we need a safeword for that.”

“Mm... how about Tatooine?” 

“Deal.”

“I don’t want bruises,” you say, “but I want you to make me feel like it’s on fire.” You wiggle your ass up at him. “Just... not too hard, not too soft.”

Mando leans down and presses an impossibly soft kiss to your back. “I can do that,” he says.

The first slap echoes through the cockpit and startles a yelp out of you. He grabs onto your cheek after that, kneading it where he spanked you. “How’s that?”

“Perfect,” you reply.

Moments later, his palm is making contact again, and again, and again.

Five times. Six. Seven.

You’re tingling by number eight.

By nine, you’re moaning softly.

At ten, he stops to admire his work.

“Stars, you’re so warm,” he says, sliding his hand over your throbbing ass. “So beautiful.”

You arch your back a little in delight at his praise.

“Now will you fuck me?” You ask, your voice playful. 

Mando chuckles, the sound low and sweet. “Stand up for me first,” he says, then stands behind you. You’re about to ask what he wants you to do next when he spins both of you around and presses a hand into the center of your back.

“Hands on the chair... and ass up, baby girl.”

You just about collapse into position. Mando backs away for a moment and then you feel him surge back forward, his hard length lining up and sliding home in one devastatingly perfect motion.

“Fuck, you’re soaked... so... so damn tight,” he mumbles, hips snapping back and forth.

He’s slapping against your ass with each thrust, making it tingle, nerves a little raw after he spanked you earlier.

“So deep... fuck... fill me up,” you purr. “I-I mean it, I want you to make me a mama for real,” you confess, face flushed and tucked into your arm.

Mando lets out a soft cry, fingers digging into your hips.

“Yes... I want you filled up... riding me every day until you’re carrying my baby,” he gasps between breaths.

The slaps get louder and he gathers your hair in one hand, using it to tug your head back as he fucks you harder.

He speeds up, all finesse fading, and you arch your back as he hits his peak, spilling deep inside you. 

You squeeze him as he pulses into your body, feeling his warmth flood you.

“Close your eyes, sweet girl.”

You obey him and he pulls out, manhandling you around and back onto the chair with your legs in the air. 

“Now... keep all that cum inside you,” he whispers, kissing your thighs and smiling against your skin. “I’m going to suck on your clit now, and you’ll come for me at least three times before I let you sleep.”

You lie back with your eyes closed and focus on his lips and tongue — as he makes good on his promise.

It’s not until a few weeks later that you realize your feverish encounter actually... worked.

Stars... what now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolute Tooth-Rotting Fluff, followed by a rapid descent into filth, as a treat (but also because it’s required of every chapter, I don’t make the rules)

You looked in the mirror inside the small fresher, turning slightly sideways and holding your stomach.

Okay, this is fine. You and Mando both wanted this, right?

It occurs to you for the millionth time that his babbling during the heat of passion may not have been fully in earnest. However, there’s no denying the readout on the test from the ship’s medkit. 

You take a deep breath and slip back out of the fresher, climbing up to the cockpit of the Crest.

“Hey,” you say as casually as you can manage, picking up the Child and holding him on your lap as Mando turns his head to look back at you.

“You okay?” He asks, and you chide yourself for your complete lack of chill.

You laugh nervously, and the Child coos up at you, then leans on your tummy and starts giggling happily, a little green hand patting you where the baby bump will eventually be.

“Maker, how does he know?!” You say aloud, looking down at the little green baby and shaking your head.

“Know what?” Mando asks, rotating his chair to face you now.

You swallow hard.

“Remember, um. A few weeks ago? When we were-“ you gesture creatively “-and you said... we said we wanted... and you... like really, really deep and... I’m making a mess of this, aren’t I? Stars... I’m... you’re gonna be a father.” You let out a breath. “Uh, again,” you add, as the Child bounces excitedly in your lap.

Mando doesn’t say anything for a moment, and your heart feels like it’s being squeezed in carbonite.

“This is one of those times when I really wish I could read your mind,” you finally say, voice wavering a little.

“Oh, sweet girl,” Mando finally says, sounding wrecked through the helmet, “I didn’t mean to scare you. This is... I never dared to hope for it, my own — from my body — and with you...” he trails off and you hear actual sniffles coming through the modulator.

Maker - is he crying? Like, happy crying?

You fling yourself into his lap, the Child still tucked under one arm, and he holds you both.

“I know it’s a little different, but I hope we can be a family,” you whisper.

He tilts his head. 

“As far as I’m concerned, we already are a family,” he says, and you bury your face against his shoulder, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. Stars, you didn’t expect this reaction.

“Mm.. meh?” The Child mumbles up at you, and you turn and wipe tears away, smiling down at him.

“Hey... you’re gonna have a baby brother or sister,” Mando says, and the Child giggles again, leaning one massive ear against your tummy.

“I don’t think you can hear anything yet,” you say, chuckling.

“His ears are pretty sensitive, maybe he can?”

You make a funny face at Mando and then he chuckles, and you’re so happy you feel like you could float away.

The Child yawns then, and you scoop him up. 

“Nap time,” you say, kissing the top of his little green head and getting up to put him in his pram.

“And time for mommy and daddy to celebrate,” Mando adds, standing and pressing the button to stow the little guy safely away. 

You giggle then and take off, speeding down the ladder, Mando hot on your heels. He chases you into the belly of the Crest and stops when you turn to face him, just outside the nook where he sleeps. He takes both of your wrists in one hand and pins them above your head, then places his other hand low on your stomach.

“Can’t wait for you to get big for me,” he whispers, and you smile, heat rushing to your cheeks.

“Really?” you ask, a little breathless.

“It’s all I can think of now,” he purrs, hand sliding down inside the front of your pants. He releases your wrists and kneels in front of you. “Sweet girl, you’re already so beautiful. But when you’ve got my baby in there? Maker, that will be a dream come true.” He pauses. “Now... can we celebrate with less clothing?”

You grin playfully then, wasting no time in getting out of your shirt and pants. “Thought you’d never ask,” you reply, and Mando just watches as you press the button on his bunk and crawl inside wearing nothing but your sheer bra and silk panties.

You lie back, watching as he removes his armor one piece at a time, carefully and methodically. 

“Mm... please,” you whisper, sucking two fingers into your mouth and slipping them down the front of your panties. “Need you right here.”

Mando clicks the lights off, plunging the cabin into darkness and you hear his helmet release, then a soft metallic clink as it’s set on the floor. 

Stars, he’s warm as he crawls in beside you. The cozy blanket you bought on Canto Bight is draped under you and you belatedly realize as much, bringing it up to encircle you both in a cocoon of warmth.

“Hey.. I didn’t know you’d moved this.. were you planning on bringing me in here earlier?” you ask, nuzzling his cheek and humming happily at the feel of his stubble against your nose.

“I’m always planning on it,” he replies and then you feel his warm hand come up to tip your head back and draw you closer, into a soft, slow kiss.

“Mm.. not naked enough,” he mumbles between kisses, and you laugh as you wiggle out of your bra and panties, flinging them out the door of the alcove.

Mando chuckles at you. “If we have twice the mischief on this ship soon, you’ll have to get a handle on that panty-throwing habit.”

You lean closer and kiss his neck, grinning into his warm skin. “Habit? Slander,” you say, sounding mock offended. “I’ll have you know I only throw my panties for one man,” you finish before climbing on top of him.

He’s blessedly naked underneath you, hard length pressed up against his stomach, and you waste no time positioning yourself over it. 

“Mm,” you purr, feeling the wetness coating your pussy lips, making you slick between your legs. You press onto him, soft heat pinning his cock down, and he makes an inhuman sound as you snap your hips up, the motion keeping him trapped in a tight, hot channel. Each roll of your hips drags him against your clit, and the sensation makes you shiver with delight.

“Fuck, you feel so perfect,” he grits out, his hands coming up under your breasts and gently massaging them. He lets his thumbs brush over your nipples, slowly dragging across them as they stiffen in his hands. 

“These — perfect, velvet nipples,” he adds, surging up to kiss them. You tangle your fingers in his hair as he nuzzles your bare chest, inhaling deeply. “Stars, you smell so sweet. What are you made of?” 

You giggle, shrugging. “Probably just my soap,” you say.

“No,” Mando replies, shaking his head and breathing you in again. “Not soap... it’s definitely you. Your scent... smells like home. Like I want to live right here, forever.”

Maker, he’s going to make you cry again. 

“You smell like my home, too,” you whisper, trying to keep your voice from breaking. He grabs your face then and kisses you, long and slow and deep. When he pulls back for a breath, you rest your head on his shoulder, panting.

“Sweet girl... would you mind... climbing a little higher?” 

“Hmm?” You ask, nuzzling his neck. “Higher? Like.. higher how?”

Mando puts his hands on yours and draws them up to his face, letting them fall over his cheeks.

“I want you to sit there,” he finally whispers, and you feel him smile at your soft gasp of surprise.

“With.. with my...”

Mando reaches down to squeeze your ass with both hands, fingers gentle as he explores your smooth, round cheeks. “Yes,” he whispers. 

“Um.. won’t that make it hard to breathe?” you ask, already panting a little more.

“I can hold my breath a while,” he replies, and you start feeling a little dizzy.

“Yeah? Good,” you finally say, leaning to kiss him once more before doing as he asked, scooting up until you’re kneeling right over his face.

“So... should I just kind of hover here? Or-“

You don’t have time to come up with another option before Mando reaches up for your hips, pulling you firmly down to meet his nose and mouth.

“Oh, Maker,” you whimper, sinking one hand into his hair as he moves his lips, kissing your warm, wet center. He laps at you softly, tongue searching out every sensitive spot and finally settling just below your clit. He’s got his lips wrapped around it and starts to suck when you lift up.

“You... you okay?” You pant down at him, and he chuckles. The little puff of air tickles you intimately and sends a little shiver through your body.

“Just enjoying my treat, sweet girl,” he replies, kissing your inner thigh. “Are you okay?”

“I - I’m fine, I’ve just never had someone do.. well, want to do this... like this,” you confess.

Mando sucks in a breath. “That’s a crime,” he finally says. “Your body was made to be worshipped like this.” 

Before you can respond, he pulls you back down and zeroes in on your clit, teasing it until it’s swollen on his tongue. Then he curls his tongue under it and you smack the wall of the nook, biting your lip to stifle a moan.

“Mm... come for me,” Mando purrs, slightly muffled, against your soaking wet center. “All over my face, baby girl,” he adds, and you can almost feel your eyes rolling back as you grind down helplessly against his perfect mouth, his hands squeezing your ass with every movement. 

He slips his tongue inside you for a moment and you see stars, before he wraps his lips around your clit again and starts sucking on it, pressure increasing slowly, dragging you closer to the edge with every passing second.

Someone’s making some truly obscene noises and you realize it’s you before clapping a hand over your mouth. You slide the other down to Mando’s face and feel his cheeks hollow out as he slips two fingers inside your dripping pussy. They sink in completely, your body drawing him in as deep as he will go in an instant. He curls his fingers forward and you cry out, hitting your peak and absolutely drenching his face. 

You’re shaking all over and Mando gently eases you back down next to him, wrapping you in the blanket before drying his face with a corner of it.

“Mm.. got you.. messy,” you mumble sleepily. “But.. what about...” you slide a hand down to tug on his cock, still stiff against his stomach.

“Nap first, sweet girl,” he whispers, kissing your forehead. “Plenty of time for round two later.”


End file.
